


A Bump on the Head

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Humour, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost together while on the moon, Rydia watches over Edge as he recovers from a head wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bump on the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/gifts).



Of all the places they could have managed to get lost in, the moon was definitely the absolute worst. All the grey rocks and endless, winding tunnels that looked the same so that Rydia couldn’t have easily found the way back to the Lunar Whale even if she had been on her own. Which she wasn’t.

Edge was sprawled on the ground behind her, out cold. And to think, he’d been the one worried that _she_ couldn’t handle the danger!

She scowled down at him, crossing her arms. Even unconscious, he managed to irritate her, lying about and leaving her to fight hordes of monsters alone.

He’d been out for a long time. Not that she was worried or anything, but Rydia really wished he would wake up.

For the first time, she regretted sacrificing her white magic for the black magic Ashura had taught her. She’d done her best with potions and managed to stop his silly head from bleeding, but there was nothing better than magic for getting someone back on their feet quickly.

She should have at least tried to learn float from Rosa. She could have tried to make her way back to the ship then, Edge bobbing behind her like a balloon. Rydia smirked at the image, imagining his reaction, and then her smirk faded. It was no fun teasing him when he wasn’t awake to respond.

She sighed to herself as she heard faint scuffling at the end of tunnel - too faint to indicate that the others had found them. Cecil and Kain weren’t exactly stealthy in all that armour. That meant more monsters, then.

She took a defensive stance, smiling a little to herself. She didn’t really regret giving up her healing skills at all, when she thought about it. Between her magic and her Eidolons, nothing was getting past her.

A few quick firagas later, and with the Bone Dragon nothing but dust, she flopped down next to Edge’s still form. His breathing was slow, but even, and his cheeks (what she could see of them, she tugged his stupid mask down just to be sure) had a bit of colour to them, no longer that grey, pained colour.

That was a good sign, right? She remembered that much, at least.

“You could wake up,” she muttered. “And, you know, help. We‘re meant to be saving the world, here.”

She reached over and checked the mostly-clotted wound on the side of his head, absently carding her hand through his silver hair, just once. It looked so much better. Surely he should be awake by now?

“Come on, Edge,” she whispered. “Please wake up.”

She settled back to continue her careful vigil over his breathing. It took her a couple of seconds to notice the slight change in his expression. The corners of his mouth had twitched just slightly upwards.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked indignantly, her voice rising with every word.

Edge pushed himself gingerly to a sitting position and smiled at her. “Long enough to know you were worried about me.”

“You’re insufferable!” she exclaimed, and watched with just a bit of satisfaction as he winced and placed a hand to the side of his head.

“Sorry,” he said, sounding just a little too smug to really mean it. “But my head really does hurt. Can we stay here for a little longer before we try and find the others?”

She sighed ungraciously, and made herself comfortable, not looking at him. She didn’t want to admit how relieved she was that he was awake and back to his usual, mischievous self.

“Rydia?” Edge said, after a few quiet moments went by. When she turned her head to look at him she was surprised by the serious expression in his eyes. “Thank-you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied. She couldn’t help smiling, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Another [trope meme](http://seren-bach.livejournal.com/30027.html/) fill for synchroshatter who requested Rydia/Edge and lost and hurt.


End file.
